(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross dipole, a cross dipole module, an array antenna, and a multiple input multiple output antenna.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [2007-F-041-01, Intelligent Antenna Technology Development].
(b) Description of the Related Art
Needs for wireless communication services including wireless broadband (Wibro), world interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX), and wireless LAN (WLAN) have been increased. Since wideband is used for the wireless communication services, a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) method is combined to the wireless communication services to increase a data rate.
Generally, in a base station antenna for the wireless communication service, cross dipoles are arranged in one dimension or two dimensions, and a power combining circuit is used to combine power.
In addition, for the wireless communication service to which the MIMO method is used, it is required to independently drive a plurality of antennas to perform multiple input or multiple output. According to the MIMO method, as correlation between signals input or output through the plurality of antennas is decreased, the data rate increases. In this case, as a distance between the neighboring antennas increases, the correlation between the signals input or output through the antennas decreases. However, when the distance between the neighboring antennas is increased, the size of the antenna is problematically increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.